ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuul
Zuul the Gatekeeper of Gozer is a demigod and minion of Gozer, The Destructor, alongside Vinz Clortho the Keymaster. Zuul is assumed to be female due to being known as The Gatekeeper and for possessing a female host instead of a male host. It possessed Dana Barrett in Ghostbusters. It was worshiped by the Mesopotamians, Sumerians and Hittites in 6000 BC, along with Gozer.Peter Venkman (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard (1984) (DVD ts. 43:33-43:39). Columbia Pictures. Peter says: "Well, the name 'Zuul' refers to a demigod worshiped around 6000 B.C. by the...what's that word?"Peter Venkman (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard (1984) (DVD ts. 43:41-43:44). Columbia Pictures. Peter says: "Hittites, Mesopotamians, and Sumerians."Dana Barrett (1999). Ghostbusters - Chapter 14: Welcome Aboard (1984) (DVD ts. 43:47-43:48). Columbia Pictures. Dana says: "Zuul was the minion of Gozer." History In 1984, when Dana opened her refrigerator to discover the inside was another dimension, she saw Gozer's temple. Zuul looked from the stairs and the other Terror Dog Vinz Clortho suddenly popped up and shouted, "Zuul" at Dana, only for her to freak out and run away screaming, slamming the fridge shut. Sometime later after the incident, during an intense thunderstorm one Thursday night, Zuul manifested in the physical plane atop the Shandor Building's rooftop, breaking out of a Gothic statue in its likeness. Zuul possessed Dana, as she arrived home to get ready for her date with Peter Venkman, by having demonic claws pin her to her armchair while it telekinetically propelled the chair into the kitchen where Zuul awaited her. Zuul, now in possession of Dana Barrett, acted like a seductive temptress and sought only Vinz Clortho, who had likewise possessed Louis Tully, Dana's nerdy neighbor who harbored a not so secret crush on her. As Peter arrived for his date with Dana he noticed her radical change, but curiosity overpowered him and he proceeded to gain entrance to her apartment by tricking Zuul into believing he was a friend of The Keymaster. Peter asked her for her name and she introduced herself as Zuul "The Gatekeeper". Upon further prodding by Peter, Zuul revealed they must prepare for the coming of Gozer "The Destructor". Zuul then aggressively attempted to seduce Peter, to which he responded by refusing her advances, and insisting on talking to "Dana". Zuul was initially amused but became frustrated after further insisting. She responded in a horrific, demonic voice that, "There is no Dana, only Zuul!" Angered by Peter's persistence, Zuul (in Dana's body) began to levitate above her bed while growling and roaring ferociously at Peter. Later, Peter sedated Dana's possessed body with a large dose of thorazine. When Walter Peck shut down the storage facility, releasing all of the ghosts Zuul awoke, sensing the supernatural energy. She walked toward her living room, with a sinister grin, to get a closer look at the ghosts escaping from the Ghostbusters' headquarters. Upon seeing the supernatural energy fly in front of her building she suddenly blew out the wall of her apartment with a ferocious roar, leaving Vinz Clortho a way to locate her. Afterwards, The Keymaster noticed Dana's destroyed living room wall as he wandered along the street below. Shocked, he walked into the building and burst open her door. Vinz introduced himself as "The Keymaster" to which a grinning Zuul replied she was "The Gatekeeper". The two demons walked toward each other, meeting at the center of the demolished living room in a passionate embrace. They kissed lustfully before Zuul led Vinz toward an ominous mythical staircase leading up to the building rooftop as lightning flashed violently. As the Ghostbusters made their way through Dana's apartment both Zuul and Vinz, now standing in the opposite pedestals once occupied by their Gothic statues, raised their arms to the sky, slowly. Suddenly they were both struck by bolts of lightning which they redirected towards the large temple doors, causing them to open. Once the doors were completely opened, Zuul began to absorb the supernatural lightning bolts, shaking violently and smiling as the Ghostbusters finally arrived and stared at her and Vinz. Having absorbed enough demonic energy, Zuul began to lower her arms down to the pedestal surface, her body thrashing uncontrollably under the force of the lightning shooting through her. As her hands touched the pedestal, a large lightning blast converged on her, transforming her and Vinz from Dana Barrett and Louis Tully's human forms back into their natural, satanic Terror Dog forms. The two beasts turned and roared menacingly at the Ghostbusters before taking their positions beside the crystalline temple doors which revealed Gozer. After the Ghostbusters crossed the streams and defeated Gozer, the full protonic reversal also affected Zuul and Vinz, turning their beastly bodies back to stone, leaving Dana Barrett and Louis Tully trapped inside their respective shells. The Ghostbusters dug them out and they survived, having no recollection of any of their actions while under demonic possession. Secondary Canon History The Real Ghostbusters Zuul, along with her master and partner, left a great impact on the Ghostbusters' life. Their actions would leave a legacy with such ghosts as the Spectral Ghostbusters and the new Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. A Terror Dog also made a cameo appearance along with Samhain and a number of other ghosts on the second opening theme song of the Real Ghostbusters animated series and appeared in a few episodes. IDW Comics 1000 years ago, give or take, as a protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons came to an end on Cybertron when the former left the planet. The Decepticons were unable to pursue them due to the presence of Gozer, Zuul, and Vinz Clortho. Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream approached the Temple of Gozer. Zuul appeared at Gozer's side when he induced telepathic contact with Ray during the Tiamat incident. Over a year after the Rowan North incident, the team learned about Gozer, Zuul, and Vinz Clortho from the original team after their dimensions accidentally overlapped from an accident with the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Patty remembered the name "Zuul" and asked if that meant her team would one day fight Gozer. Kylie Griffin believed if Gozer manifested in their dimension, it would only be an echo. Ghostbusters: The Board Game Ghost Card Information Side A *'To Hit:' 4 or higher *'To Trap:' Zuul cannot be Trapped. *'When Hit:' Moves 1 space towards that Ghostbuster. *'When Missed:' Moves 1 space at random, then 1 space towards that Ghostbuster, or towards Vinz Clortho if it is on the map. *'Special:' **''Fear'' - Ghostbusters adjacent to Zuul cannot take Actions. **Zuul cannot move through obstacles or leave the map. **''Push''- When Zuul moves into a Ghostbuster's space, they get Slimed and are moved 1 space in the same direction. Side B Zuul is a demigod and loyal minion to the Sumerian shape-shifting god of destruction, Gozer the Gozerian. Zuul, known as the Gatekeeper, and Vinz Clortho the Keymaster are harbingers of destruction and primary agents for summoning Gozer. Zuul appears as a corporeal Terror Dog, which is a large, powerful demonic monster with two horms and glowing red eyes. Zuul is able to possess a human being as a vessel in order to complete the ritual needed to secure Gozer's arrival. Ghostbusters (2016) At some point after the Rowan North incident, Patty Tolan listened to an EVP recording and heard the name "Zuul" then asked the other Ghostbusters if they knew anything about it.Patty Tolan (2016). Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Extended Edition; Chapter 16 (2016) (Blu-Ray ts. 2:13:27-2:13:33). Sony Pictures. Patty Tolan says: "Yeah. I heard something really weird. What's "Zuul"?" Description Zuul is a large, horned, dog-like beast with blazing red eyes known as a Terror Dog. Classification Secondary Canon Ghostbusters: The Board Game In Ghostbusters: The Board Game, Zuul is a Class 6. Insight Editions Zuul is a Class 7 fully corporeal possessor.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.82). Paragraph reads: "CLASS VII. FULLY CORPOREAL POSSESSORS." Trivia *Zuul was originally a generic term for the other-dimensional creature that would later evolve into the Terror Dogs.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 125 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In Dan Aykroyd's original script, the root of New York's widespread psychic disturbances lay in the fact that a 'Zuul' -- a generic term for the other-dimensional creature which would later evolve into the Terror Dogs -- had somehow strayed out of its rightful time and place and was being held captive by the Ghostbusters' employer, himself a transdimensional being. Unfortunately, the Zuul happened to be a favored pet of the all-powerful Gozer -- absolute ruler of the sixth dimension -- who, it seemed, would stop at nothing to recover it. When this concept was superseded in subsequent drafts, Zuul became a given name for the female Terror Dog, which -- along with her like companion Vinz Clortho -- is seeking refuge from the Gozer in New York." *In a deleted scene in the June 6 (and July 6), 1983 drafts, Zuul felt sorry for a horse in a bridle and harness and kissed it.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 124 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The exchange between Louis and the horse harkens back to a deleted scene from the June and July drafts in which Venkman and the alien Zuul -- masquerading as human in Dana's body -- leave the restaurant and encounter several carriage horses. Noticing the bridles and harnesses, Zuul inquires if they are prisoners. Uncertain of her reaction, Venkman responds promptly: "No, no. They're volunteers. This is considered a good job for a horse." "They look so sad," Zuul laments, and then kisses one of the beasts with enough genuine emotion to elicit a worried look from the carriage driver. In the June draft, Venkman pulls her away and segues -- ever so smoothly -- into an invitation which leads to his surprise wakeup the next morning: "You know, I was just thinking. No trip to this dimension would be complete without a visit to the Times Square Motor Hotel." *In the scene where Zuul grabs Dana, the bulging door effect was executed by stretching a thick sheet of latex rubber over a special door frame and makeshift handles attached to irregularly-shaped pieces of foam pushed against the elastic door.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 111 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "During production, it was decided to augment the eerie light effect by having the door actually bulge outward, as though some unearthly force was trying to push through it. To achieve the effect, Chuck Gaspar and his crew constructed a special door frame over which they stretched a thick sheet of latex rubber. Makeshift handles were then attached to irregularly-shaped pieces of foam -- early tests for the standing mounds of melted marshmallow required later in the film -- thereby allowing the lumpy foam shapes to be pushed against the elastic door from behind to create the desired indentations." *Originally, the three arms that grab Dana were different - one human, one hook, and one green frog-like sucker arm. Ivan Reitman thought the sucker arm was too cartoonish and it was discarded.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 112 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "Through the final three drafts of the script consistently described Dana's chairborne assault by two pairs of inhuman hands, it was decided from a practical point of view to limit the total number of hands to two. Curiously, the sequence ended up with three."''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 112 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "It was always the intention to have only two, but when Thom Enriquez storyboarded the sequence, he showed the movement of one of the arms by drawing it in two positions, with cartoon-style movement lines in between. This drawing was misunderstood by the guys in the 'monster shop,' so they built three -- and since they had, we used them. When it came time to shoot the scene, Ivan decided to have the third arm come right up between Sigourney's legs. It really made the sequence much more terrifying and threatening. Originally, each arm was different. One was a human arm, one had a hook on the end of it and one was a green, frog-like sucker arm. Ivan didn't like the sucker arm -- he thought it looked too cartoonish -- so we ended up with two human arms and the one with the hook." *The three arms were worn as glove appliances by three puppeteers who positioned themselves beneath Dana's arm chair or simply out of camera range.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 113 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "The arms were constructed in the Entertainment Effects Group 'ghost shop' and were worn as glove appliances by three puppeteers who positioned themselves beneath the chair or otherwise out of camera range." *The hairy arm from the chair scene was made with yak hair. It was punched in the arm with a filed down sewing needle that resembled a harpoon with a wood dowel handle. A silicone oil was used to lubricate the needle.Craig Caton-Largent deviantArt "Ghostbusters hairwork" 7/7/13 Paragraph reads: "Hair work for one of the arms that comes out of a chair and grabs Sigourney Weaver in Ghostbusters. Yak hair was used and hand punched in with a filed down sewing needle that resembled a harpoon that can sorta be seen in the top of the picture with a wood dowel handle. The little jar with the red top contained silicone oil that was used to lubricate the needle." *For the one shot of Zuul in Dana's kitchen, an articulated Terror Dog was finished later in production around the last days of shooting. As a result, the trashed set was completely rebuilt by John DeCuir and his crew for the one shot to be filmed.Shay, Don (November 1985). Making Ghostbusters, p. 112 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Michael Gross says: "Articulated puppets take a long time to build -- and we knew the articulated Terror Dog wouldn't be ready until our last couple days of shooting. So all of the shots requiring an articulated dog, such as the one in Dana's kitchen, had to wait until the very end. Unfortunately, by that time, Dana's apartment set had been completely trashed for later scenes in the film -- holes knocked in the walls and floors torn up and that sort of thing. So after everything else was done, John DeCuir and his crew had to go in and put that set completely back together -- for one Terror Dog shot." *Ivan Reitman provided all of the unearthly voices, such as Dana's demonic Zuul voice and Slimer, except for Gozer's.Ivan Reitman (2005). Ghostbusters- Commentary (2005) (DVD ts. 56:49-57:02). Columbia TriStar Home Video. Ivan Reitman says: "I actually do the voice, the deep voice of...that's me. I did Slimer and the voice that comes out of her here. "''Shay, Don (November 1985). ''Making Ghostbusters, p. 127 annotation. New York Zoetrope, New York NY USA, ISBN 0918432685. Paragraph reads: "In an unusual twist on the directorial cameo, Dana's demonic voice -- reminiscent of Mercedes McCambridge's intonations in The Exorcist -- was actually that of Ivan Reitman. Reitman, in fact, provided all of the unearthly voices in the film, except that of Gozer." *In Ghostbusters: The Computer Game (David Crane), computer versions and the Sega Master System version have her possessed form represented on the map screen (as a key-lock or a small female human in dress depending on the version) wondering the streets til the PK Energy reaches 9999/red, which then she goes to the Zuul/Zule building. While not named, she is also represented as a Terror Dog on the final battle scene in all but the Atari 2600 version of the game. The NES and Master System versions have her spawning small energy balls to shoot at the player. *Zuul is referenced in Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) in an audio recording found during the Museum of (Super)Natural History Level.World of Gozer Audio Displays; Board of Trustees area (2009). Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) - Museum of (Super)Natural History Level (2009) (Video Game). Terminal Reality. Audio Display says: "Gozer the Destroyer became Gozer the Traveler, voyaging to multiple worlds and conquering them. In a key aspect of the legend, Gozer allowed one hero from each world to choose its own Destructor Form. Gozer would then manifest in the chosen form to destroy and conquer that world. Gozer gained access to each world via the coupling of two demigod ambassadors, a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper. History only reveals the names of two of these minions, Vinz Clortho and Zuul. It is believed there are many others. Gozer the Destroyer--" *The Temple of Gozer level pitch for Ghostbusters: The Video Game would have involved an appearance by Zuul.Reddit AMA "AMA with the developers of 2009's Ghostbusters: The Video Game!" 7/16/16 Drew Haworth says: "Temple of Gozer was a really cool level pitched by Lead Game Designer Steven Cluff that didn't make it into production. Both Zuul & Vinz Clortho made appearances." *Zuul is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page eight. Janine's Car's license plate reads "GBI ZUL." *Also in What in Samhain Just Happened?!, a guest of Artie Lester's party is dressed like Dana in Zuul's garb after she is saved by the Ghostbusters. *Zuul is referenced in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 on a poster in a foot locker on page 5. *On Cover RI of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10, Zuul appears as part of a recreation of the "Then Die!" scene in the first movie. *Zuul was added as a Kickstarter exclusive character to Cryptozotic Entertainment's Ghostbusters: The Board Game after the $350,000 stretch goal was achieved. She can only be acquired by backing the game during its fundraising period. The fundraising period ends March 11, 2015.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update 5 2/11/15 *In the Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria hard cover collection, on page three, the calculator is left on four digits to spell out 'Zuul.' *On February 11, 2015, the 2nd stretch goal of Ghostbusters: The Board Game, $350,000, was introduced: Zuul. Zuul was the first to be limited to only Paranormal and Mass Hysteria backers.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #3 2/11/15 "Okay, who brought the dog?!" Zuul was later unlocked and the 3rd stretch goal, $400,000, was introduced: Vinz Clortho.Ghostbusters: The Board Game Update #5 2/11/15 "Okay... so she's a dog" *On Zuul's character card in Ghostbusters: The Board Game **The caption on the photograph quotes Peter's "So, she's a dog" line from the first movie when the Ghostbusters see Dana and Louis transformed into Terror Dogs. ***The biography mentions Gozer and Vinz Clortho *On page 82 of Tobin's Spirit Guide, it is mentioned Vinz Clortho and Zuul are the most powerful members of their race.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.82). Paragraph reads: "The most powerful members of a race of other-dimensional, bearlike creatures that have sometimes been referred to as "terror dogs," Vinz Clortho and Zuul were possessing entities that could take over the bodies of any mortal species." *On Subscription Cover B of Ghostbusters 101 #1, Zuul makes a non-canon cameo in the role of Kevin Beckman's pet dog Mike Hat. *On the Retailer Exclusive Cover of Ghostbusters: Funko Universe, Zuul makes a cameo. *Zuul appears on the IDW Convention Variant cover of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters. *On page 1 of 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters, in panel 2, the skull by Ray is visually based on the new dinosaur discovered in May 2017 in Montana and named after Zuul. Quotes *"I am Zuul. I am the Gatekeeper." *"Take me now... subcreature!" *"There is no Dana, only Zuuuul!" Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters' **Chapter 7: Fried Eggs & Zuul **Chapter 16: Dogs Drag Dana **Chapter 19: Peter's Date with Zuul **Chapter 20: Keymaster **Chapter 21: Out of Biz **Chapter 23: Keeper Meets Master **Chapter 25: Working the Crowd **Chapter 26: Gozer **Chapter 27: Stay Puft Man **Chapter 28: Crossing Streams Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Computer Game (David Crane)' All version except the Atari 2600 version *'IDW Comics' **Tainted Love ***On page 8, Egon references Zuul's Gatekeeper title.Egon Spengler (2010).IDW Comics- "Tainted Love" (2010) (Comic p.8). Egon says: "Protective? You mean, like, some kind of Artifact Guardian of Gatekeeper?" **Ongoing Series ***Volume One ****Issue #3 *****On page 17 and 19, Zuul is referenced by Idulnas and in the Spates Catalog entry for Idulnas. It is said Idulnas' power eclipsed that of Zuul. ***Volume Two ****Issue #13 *****On page 19, Tiamat refers to Zuul Tiamat (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #13" (2014) (Comic p.19). Tiamat says: "You were the host of Zuul, the Gatekeeper." ****Issue #14 *****Referenced in Dana Barrett's biography in the Dramatis Personae page ****Issue #15 *****Story So Far page *****Kylie Griffin and Special Agent Melanie Ortiz discuss Zuul briefly on Page 8.Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.8). Kylie says: "We know that Ms. Barrett had a connection to Gozer - she was once possessed by Zuul."Special Agent Melanie Ortiz (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.8). Melanie says: "And Zuul is... ?" *****Kylie uses the Gatekeeper term on Page 9.Kylie Griffin (2014). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #15" (2014) (Comic p.9). Kylie says: "He couldn't enter this dimension without followers paving the way, without securing a Keymaster and a Gatekeeper, without having a form chosen for him." ****Issue #16 *****Mentioned in Story So Far ****Issue #17 **Ghostbusters 101 ***Ghostbusters 101 #3 ****Mentioned on page 17 by Ray Stantz Ray Stantz (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.17). Ray Stantz says: "Gozer's emissaries, Zuul and Vinz Clortho, they were attracted to our plane of existence by the machinations of an early 20th century architect named Ivo Shandor." ****Mentioned on page 19 by Patty Tolan Patty Tolan (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #3" (2017) (Comic p.19). Patty Tolan says: "Hang on, you said Zuul a minute back, right? I've heard that name before, when Abby had me on EVP detail." ***Ghostbusters 101 #6 ****Alluded to by Peter on page 20.Peter Venkman (2017). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters 101 #6" (2017) (Comic p.20). Peter Venkman says: "Say weird question - don't suppose you've ever been turned into a dog?" **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section V: Gozer ****Page 82-83 ****Mentioned on Page 84.Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.84). Paragraph reads: "Like Vinz Clortho and Zuul, it was capable of possessing a being and transmogrifying this host body into a form that matched its own demonic appearances." *'IDW Comics' **Ghostbusters: Deviations *'Cryptozoic Entertainment' **Ghostbusters: The Board Game *'Ghostbusters (2016 Movie)' **Mentioned by Patty Tolan in Chapter 16 References Gallery Primary Canon GB1film1999chapter07sc001.png|Zuul in Dana's refridgerator GB1film1999chapter16sc017.png|Zuul in Dana's Kitchen GB1film2005chapter19sc013.png|Peter confronts Zuul GB1film1999chapter19sc007.png|"The Destructor!" GB1film1999chapter19sc012.png|Zuul trying to seduce Peter GB1film1999chapter19sc008.png|"Do you want this body?" NoDanaOnlyZuulGrowl.png|There is no Dana, only Zuul! GB1film1999chapter19sc019.png|The demon-possessed Dana's eyes turn white GB1film1999chapter19sc020.png|Zuul's demonic nature overcomes Dana's body as she growls and levitates GB1film1999chapter20sc022.png|Zuul lies under sedation ZuulAwakes.png|The sign ZuulTrance.png|Zuul smiles, entranced by the supernatural chaos. ZuulTrance2.png|The Gatekeeper stares at the energy Zuul meets Vinz.png|A grinning Zuul finally meets Vinz Clortho ZuulandVinzClortho.png|Zuul and Vinz kiss passionately ZuulVinzAltar.png| ZuulPedestal1.png|Zuul smiles as supernatural energy collects atop the Temple ZuulPedestal2.png|The Gatekeeper awaits for the time to reveal her true form GB1film1999chapter25sc027.png|Zuul and Vinz's final moments in human form BecomingZuulAgain.png|Zuul transforms from Dana's body into a Terror Dog ZuulAfterCrossingTheStreams.jpg|After Ghostbusters cross the streams Secondary Canon ZuulInDanaWhatInSamhainJustHappened.jpg|Reference in What in Samhain Just Happened?! ZuulIDW01.jpg|Poster seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 ZuulIDWV2Issue10CoverRI.jpg|On Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #10 Cover RI ZuulIDW02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #17 ZuulMassHysteriaHC.jpg|Reference seen in Ghostbusters: Mass Hysteria ZuulInsight01.jpg|As seen on page 82 of Tobin's Spirit Guide ZuulTheBoardGame01.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game ZuulTheBoardGame02.jpg|Ghost Card from Ghostbusters: The Board Game ZuulTheBoardGame03.jpg|Front of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game ZuulTheBoardGame04.jpg|Side of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game ZuulTheBoardGame05.jpg|Back of Figure from Ghostbusters: The Board Game GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc09.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game locked Stretch Goal GBBoardGameByCryptozoicEntertainmentStretchGoalsSc03.jpg|Ghostbusters: The Board Game unlocked Stretch Goal ZuulDeviations01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters: Deviations ZuulDeviations02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Deviations Subscription Cover MikeHatIDW02.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Subscription Cover B ZuulIDWFunkoUniverse01.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters: Funko Universe Retailer Exclusive Cover ZuulIDW35thAnniversaryGhostbusters.jpg|Dinosaur nod seen in 35th Anniversary: Ghostbusters ZuulIDW03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Non Canon ZuulHairyArmProp01.jpg|The prop hairy Zuul arm (Credit: Craig Caton-Largent) RejectedZuulArmMGBp113.jpg|Additional arm concept that was rejected, seen in Making Ghostbusters p.113 Zuul99SFXTeamFeaturette01.jpg|Seen during SFX Team Featurette Category:GB1 Characters Category:Cult of Gozer Category:Deity Category:IDW Characters Category:GB:TBG Characters Category:Media Class 6 Category:IE:TSG Characters Category:Corporeal Category:Media Class 7 Category:GBW Characters Category:GB:TCG Characters